


Don't you know you're everything I have?

by Raen_Lumily



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raen_Lumily/pseuds/Raen_Lumily
Summary: There was Amaya standing and a second later everything was swallowed up by a giant explosion.Why did it have to happen? Gren was not able to help her. Again. He should have been by her side!Gren refused to beleive she'd died. She was alive, and he needed to save her! Somehow...
Relationships: Amaya & Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Don't you know you're everything I have?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so... yeah... my English is not perfect. If you find any mistakes, please, let me know so I could learn from them and correct them! (Not only grammar or language related problems - anything and everything)  
That's my first fic ever :3  
I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, the title is from the song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab:
> 
> I'll throw away my faith just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?

The Breach had fallen. Thousands of huge splinters of rock had sealed the only path leading to the other side.

  
Gren got to his feet, not even understanding what had just happened. There was Amaya standing and a second later everything was swallowed up by a giant explosion.

"Amaya..."

The realisation of what had happened slowly occurred to Gren. Amaya, she...

"AMAYA!" he cried, not able to do anything. Again.

He was late.

He was late to do something, anything, late to even get closer to her...

He wasn't able again! He had let her down once again...

No way.

Nothing was decided yet, Amaya needed to be saved, a rescue party needed to be formed...

* * *

"We need to get to the other side! General Amaya is probably held captive, we should-"

Gren stopped when he saw empty faces of the soldiers.

"What's wrong, why are you-" Gren started.

"But General... The explosion probably..." a young woman, one of the soldiers, remarked timidly, there was bitterness on her face, like if she wanted to say that...

No.

NO.

No, it can't be, Amaya wasn't...

The wind hauled across like a foreshadowing of something bad; how did it get there, in the place, surrounded by rocks? The blast of wind threw dust in the eyes, forcing tears from them. The wind... like those awful words the young woman didn't have courage to pronounce.

"Commander," one of the soldiers - a long-serving lieutenant - interrupted the frightening thoughts by his firm voice. "I understand, General Amaya was your friend, but you have seen the explosion... She couldn't have survived. And even if she had, the elves wouldn't have been so kind to her. Especially if their leader has died in the same-"

"What are you saying?" Gren stopped him angrily. "Amaya couldn't have died! SHE HASN'T DIED!"

"General Amaya," the old soldier said even more firmly, "was a selfless soldier, and she would have never wanted us to just stand there and do nothing, when our country needs us and Xadia has already-"

"She is so much more than just a selfless soldier!" Gren burst in anger; determination, shining bright like a torch that Amaya had brought with herself, burning in his eyes. "She has definetely thought of something! She _is_ alive and we _must_ do something to find her! So she can lead us forward! We need her to protect Katolis!"

Soldiers started to return to the fortress, heads sorrowfully lowered. Were they indifferent? Did no one really feel that Amaya was alive?

Only Gren, the old lieutenant and Amaya's mare which had come there even before the explosion, stayed on the narrow path. Now, that Amaya is on the other side, separated from them by the flowing lava and tons of dark, heavy rocks, there was no one to take care of it.

Lieutenant sighed. He stepped closer to Gren and put the hand on his shoulder, cheering him up.

"You are still very young and you've been serving as a soldier not for so long. It happens," lieutenant said. "We lose out comrades and leaders. That is the life of a soldier."

But Gren stayed unwavering. He'd never leave Amaya behind, because...

"You don't understand! Amaya is not just a leader, not just a general of a battalion I'm serving in! I l-" Gren stopped abruptly, realising _what_ he almost said.

He stopped talking for a second and, instead of the truth that Gren had just realised himself, instead of the words that nearly opened his heart to a completely unfamiliar man so carelessly, he said:

"I can't leave her behind. Never."  
But, despite different words used, the meaning stayed the same and Gren's eyes, full of mixed and hard to define emotions: sorrow, determination, surprise from his own thoughts and feelings and something else - spoke for themselves.

_"Is this guy... Yes. Well of course, they are together all the time. But did the General know?"_ the lieutenant thought.

It seemed that the old soldier had understood everything. He carefully studied the young commander's eyes and, finally, said, closing his eyes and lowering his head:

"I am sorry. But we cannot do anything. We can't even get to the other side. I'm truly sorry..."

With those words he moved towards the fortress. Gren was left alone with his thoughts. He came closer to Amaya's mare and stroked its face. He bumped his forehead with the mare's, relieved that he had at least one little part of Amaya with him, a bit of _hope_, a little ray of it. Even if it was just her horse.

For some time he just let go of all thoughts and let himself just feel the reassurring presence of someone else. Of someone who didn't say the awful words. The horse stayed still, not trying to pull away as if it understood Gren's feelings.

He parted his forehead from mare's. Gren raised his eyes to the leaving silhouette, which had almost moved out of sight, and said, addressing the void:

  
"_I love her_."

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out to be pretty short but anyways...
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and suggestions, I'd love to chat! :^


End file.
